Does Blood Define?
by True Goddess
Summary: Cecilia Volger has a secret. Evil blood runs through her veins and she must do anything to keep the secret of her ancestry. All is well for Cecilia until a new generation of death eaters resurface, and they want Cecilia to lead them.Will Cecilia follow this dark path and fulfill the same evils as her grandfather?Or fight for what she believes in and prove that blood does not define
1. Prologue

**I love Harry Potter but I have always been afraid to write a fanfic on it because I truly do not want to ruin such an amazing piece of work. But I've been dying to write a story like this so here goes nothing. Please review and tell me what you think. **

**-True Goddess**

* * *

**Prologue**

_It was a rather dark and rainy night when Nigel Volger left work. He had a long day and just wanted to get home to see his wife and lovely little girl Cecilia. She had just turned four yesterday, and he had forgotten her birthday present in his office. But all is well now, he has found it. A silver pendant embedded with sapphires the very same color of her eyes. He was so proud of the beautiful piece of jewelry that he had found. _

_He got into his car and drove to his modest home. It was a nice neighborhood in a quiet town, where the children usually played outside until late. But not on that night, it was so dark outside it seemed as if it were late night rather than five o'clock in the evening. _

_He pulled into his driveway and parked the car. He looked at his house and found it odd that the lights were off. He shrugged not letting his thoughts get to him and entered his home. _

_It was rather dark inside the house, the only light was illuminating from the first room to the right upstairs, Cecilia's room. He ran up the stairs frightened, something awful must have happened to his wife Alexandria and his sweet daughter. The more he thought along those lines the faster he ran. _

_He saw the door of his daughters room opened. A hooded woman was holding her to her chest pressing a strange looking stick on his daughter's neck. His wife was on the floor unconscious, her beautiful face pale, all the life in it drained. _

_"Daddy."  
His daughter said in fear. He needed to be brave for his daughter, he wouldn't let this woman harm her._

_He stepped closer and the hooded woman held the wand harder to the child's neck._

_"Make another move and she is dead."_

_He stopped and made an apologetic gesture._

_"Please spare my daughter's life, she has done nothing wrong."_

_He could see the woman's smile from under her hood._

"_Oh I know Nigel, she has indeed done nothing wrong but you have, you tainted Alexandria's pure blood with your muggle blood." She spit at Nigel._

_He looked shocked. His wife had told him about her family years ago, he had forgotten about it completely. He had almost forgotten about the world in which she had come from. _

_He wondered who the woman was, and why she cared. It wasn't her business whom Alexandria married, they called her a squib for goodness sake. They thought her below them. _

_"My wife never achieved magical abilities, she was a squib as you people call her. We have nothing to offer you, leave our daughter out of this."_

_He pleaded the woman. Her smile only grew at his desperation. _

_"I never thought you would know so much. Nigel, you don't belong in Cecilia's life. She needs to be treated as a true pure-blood should be."_

_The woman sneered. He stood his ground his face hard._

_"My daughter has no magic."  
Nigel fired back, the woman smiled. _

"_Is that so?"_

_She fired her wand opening the window and threw Cecilia out of it._

_"NO!"_

_Nigel screamed, tears in his eyes. He stuck his head out of the window and looked down shocked to see his daughter safely on the ground._

_"Daddy! Daddy I'm okay."_

_He took in a deep breath in relief._

_The front door opened and footsteps came upstairs. Cecilia ran into her father's arms and he held her to him._

_"My sweet girl."  
He said kissing her hair._

_The woman laughed and pointed her wand at him._

_"Don't you see Nigel, she will never fit into this world. She will always be an outcast, do you want your daughter to suffer? I shall protect her and Alexandria."  
She took off her hood revealing her identity._

_"Why? Please don't do this, don't take me away from my daughter."_

_He said pushing Cecilia behind him._

_She smiled._

_" AVADA KEDAVRA!"  
She yelled pointing her wand at his chest, he crumpled to the floor and the woman disappeared from the room._

_"DADDY!"_

_Cecilia yelled falling to her knees and sobbed into her father's chest. She felt something hard in his breast pocket. She took out a small box addressed to her, in her father's neat print. _

_In the box was a single piece of paper addressed to the child. Cecilia was exceptionally smart for her age and knew how to read._

_**Dear Celia,**_

_**Happy Birthday my sweet little girl. I know you thought I forgot about you, but I did not. This pendant belonged to your grandmother, it is rather old and it may be a little long for you but you will grow into it. The sapphires match your eyes and I thought of you instantly. I truly hope you have a happy birthday.**_

_**~Love, your father**_

_She took the pendant from the box and placed it onto her neck. It indeed was beautiful and matched her tear-filled eyes perfectly._

_Cecilia promised herself something. She would never let herself feel so weak, and helpless again. The next time something or someone threatened the people dear to her. She will do anything it takes to fight them, until she can guarantee their safety._


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter One **

**Cecilia's POV**

**Seven Years Later**

After my father's death my grandmother moved in with my mother and I. She didn't want to live in the same neighborhood and suggested we move. So we moved into another muggle neighborhood much to my grandmother's dismay. Over time she came to terms with it and stopped complaining. Everything was peaceful, mother was back at work a few months after the death. I was sent to a new school, avoiding all the stares and apologetic looks. But I never got over my father's death, it bothered me. I wished I could look into the murders face and just do the same.

My mother always told me not to let hate fill my heart, and I try, I just haven't mastered it yet. It was another boring day at school and I had let my mind wander. The teacher was making another boring lecture, but I didn't feel like listening to him discuss proper behavior again. It was the last day of school, we didn't need to be lectured when summer was just about to begin. But he didn't seem to care what time of year it was.

"Ms. VOLGER! Would you get your head out of the clouds and listen."  
He yelled at me, I flushed in embarrassment and nodded.

"Of course sir, but my head wasn't in the clouds. That is a rather ridiculous thought, no one's head can truly be in the clouds. Unless they were beheaded and put onto an airplane. But even then their head would be _among_ the clouds, not necessarily in it."  
He glared at me and I stopped my ramble.

"If you know so much, then you should teach the class and I can be the student. Would you like that Cecilia?"  
I cringed.

"No sir."  
He smiled satisfied and continued his lecture, I felt my face redden from embarrassment. I just wish he knew how it felt to be so embarrassed.

I glared at him, he started turning red and loosened his tie. The rest of his clothes began to shrink. I widened my eyes realizing I was doing it!

The classroom erupted in laughter, and I couldn't help but do the same.

He turned scarlet and ran out of the classroom. His underwear began disappearing as he ran, It was the best ending to a school year I had ever had. When I went home that day my grandmother was oddly happy even after what I told her.

"My dear we have been notified by Cressida Gifford the headmistress to Hogwarts."

I was taken back.

"But grandmother, isn't that the school you attended for your studies?"

She nodded happily. I shook my head and smiled.

"Grandmother, I have no magical abilities. If I did, they would have shown by know."

My grandmother laughed.

"Oh Cecilia darling, that is what you did in school today, that time you spoke to the snake in your mother's garden, it is also what had happened when you were thrown from the window that awful night."

I smiled. Of all the things I've read the magical world my grandmother is from fascinated me. Now that I know I can be a part of it, it excites me. I no longer have to read fairytales and imagine that I am a part of it.

"Really grandmother!"

She nodded.

I smiled happily and she handed me my expectance letter. I read it and re-read it over and over.

"But dear there is something we must talk to you about."

I looked back at her confused.

"We? As in you and who?"

She frowned and led me out of the room and into the study.

A woman was there in our study in robes and was holding a wand. She smiled at me warmly and motioned for me to take a seat.

"Hello Cecilia, my name is Cressida Gifford. I am the headmistress of Hogwarts_School of Witchcraft and Wizardry__."  
_I smiled.

"A pleasure to meet you, but why must this meeting be private?"

She looked over to my grandmother. They both sat down and looked at me.

"Cecilia, I know how much you love to read. Do you remember reading about a man named Tom Riddle, or his well-known name Voldemort?"

I nodded.

"Of course he was an awful man, a Slytherien too. They are known to be power hungry and cunning."

I was stopped by my grandmother's hand smacking me across the face.

"Do not disrespect the Slytherin house! My whole family were wizards all hailing from that house."

I nodded.

"I apologize grandmother."  
She took in a deep breath and nodded to herself.

"Your grandfather is that very man, your mother, you, and Voldemort share the same blood."

I felt the blood pound in my ears. Such an awful man is my relative! He killed ruthlessly just for the sake of killing, he killed Albus Dumbledore one of the greatest headmasters of Hogwarts, he was a horrible man if I can even call him that. Yet we share the very same blood, this evil blood boiling in my veins.

I shook my head tears filling my eyes.

"N-no! I, why grandmother of everyman in the world why him!"  
She sighed.

"It wasn't my choice, he forced himself onto me. I tried to fight him, I-I tried."  
She said quietly tears falling down her face.

I walked to her side and comforted her.

"I was so happy when I found out your mother did not posses any magical ability. I thought it would save her from the same fate, to be like her father."  
I got chills from the thought.

"We understand if you do not want to attend Hogwarts."

Headmistress Gifford said.

I shook my head standing up straight.

"I am not my grandfather, I will attend Hogwarts. I won't use grandmother's last name, I can be a muggleborn student."

My grandmother shook her head.

"No dear, you're a pure blood... Well if anything, you would be a half-blood."  
I rolled my eyes.

"My mother is a dirty squib as you've said, and my father a filthy muggle."

I said with venom.

"I am a Mudblood whether you like it or not!"

She turned scarlet and Headmistress Grifford did the same.

"You are truly brave for if anyone found out of your ancestry... It would not be a particular pleasant event."

I nodded.

"I understand."

The summer was long and tiring. My grandmother kept me busy after that, she didn't want to see me. She was embarrassed by what I had said. She didn't want her granddaughter to be considered a mudblood, it embarrassed her. A month before I was to go to Hogwarts my grandmother had me meet a few friends of hers.

"Cecilia this is Draco and his son Scorpius Malfoy, he will be a first year with you this year."

I smiled and shook his hand.

"A pleasure to meet you."  
He smiled and his father and my grandmother started talking.

"So what house do you want to be sorted into?"

I smiled.

"Well I want to be put into Ravenclaw."  
He frowned.

"A shame, I thought since your family line all hailed from Slytherien, you would want the same."

I frowned.

"My ancestry does not define who I am."  
He nodded.

"Well I guess so."  
I found Scorpius to have a good heart, but he was full of himself. He boasted about his title and his money, and the pureness of his family. All of things that aren't important to me.

"It was a pleasure to meet you Scorpius, I hope to see you again."  
He smiled and said the same. My grandmother and I went back to our home traveling through fire place, at first I thought it strange, but I eventually grew accustomed to it. I eventually read about it and learned it was called Floo network.

The last weeks of summer flew by and I had my first trip to Diagon Alley. My grandmother didn't give me any time to explore the wonderful place and quickly got all of the things I needed for school. We stopped at the wand shop and I was overly excited.

My grandmother told me to choose well because this would be a wand I'd use for my whole life. ( If I was lucky and didn't break it) I looked over at some wands but none of them called to me. Except one I picked it up and liked the feel of it in my hands.

"Good choice."  
The shop keeper said startling me.

"What is it made of?"  
I asked, he only held out his hand and I placed it into his palm.

"11 inch Cedar wood, and dragon heartstring. The core of this wand is known for being able to produce powerful magic, it's also learns faster than most. The core makes the wand bond strongly with its current master. Excellent choice."

I smiled and he placed the wand in my hand.

"Grandmother?"

She smiled and paid the shopkeeper for my wand. On our way out of Diagon Alley we stopped at Eeylops Owl Emporium and my grandmother fought to pull me along.

"Oh please grandmother, I need an owl... to send you letters."

She rolled her eyes.

"But we have an owl, Meriwether."

I rolled my eyes.

"Yes, but it is not _my _owl. Oh please grandmother."  
I pleaded letting my bottom lip quiver. She looked down at me and sighed.

"Oh, all right."

I opened the door and I was immediately transfixed by the beautiful creatures. But there was one owl that stood out to me, she was flying around in her cage frantically whenever anyone got close to her cage. The shopkeeper seemed to think of her as a pain. She was a beautiful barn owl, she just seemed a little scared. But I was fond of her either way.

"Cecilia, please do not get that owl. You always were so difficult, couldn't you get another owl."

I shook my head and approached the cage. She looked at me and titled her head to the side.

I smiled.

"I like her."

My grandmother groaned.

"Please Cecilia, any other owl but this one. It seems difficult."

I smiled to myself.

"How about we make a deal, when we go back home if I can train her to bring a note to you and then back to me in our backyard then we can keep her. If not I'll pay you back."  
My grandmother gave in and nodded, she paid for my owl and we returned home.

I took my owl out of her cage and thought of a name for her. I have always been a fan of Greek mythology and after reading several books based on them I thought of the perfect name, Calypso. Even though the story of Calypso is rather sad I did like the name.

Calypso rested on my shoulder and we made our way around my house. I found my grandmother and tied a letter to Calypso's leg, she helpfully held out her leg and let me tie it.

"Alright Calypso, go to grandmother."

She spread her wings and flied towards my grandmother and landed on her desk holding her leg out. My grandmother sighed.

"You can keep the owl!"  
I smiled happily. The next few days we made our way to the platform between nine and ten. I pushed my cart and went between the two platforms arriving in platform nine and three quarters. My grandmother hovered over me fussing as usual.

"Grandmother I'm fine!"

She frowned and pulled me into a bone crushing hug.

"Be good Cecilia, and make sure to write me a letter for which house your placed in."  
I nodded.

"Alright Grandmother, goodbye!"

I hugged her and boarded the train. I found a compartment and sat in one by myself I pulled out a book and started reading.

"Hello."  
I looked up from my curtain of hair to see a girl my age with red curly hair and bright blue eyes.

"Do you mind if my cousin and I sit here with you?"  
I nodded my head forcing my black hair behind my ear.

"Of course not."

She sat in the compartment her robes already on her. A boy followed after her, he had untidy black hair and bright green eyes. He smiled at me shyly and I smiled.

"My names Cecilia."

I said to them both. The girl smiled and held out her hand, I took it with a smile.

"My name's Rose Weasley, and this is my cousin Albus Potter."

I smiled.

"A pleasure to meet you both."  
I talked to both of them, they both grew up in the wizarding world. Albus was rather shy but when he did talk it was rather interesting. He talked about his older brother and his father, who was no other than _the_ Harry Potter. I was intrigued by that, but also very cautious. I couldn't talk about my family, they killed his.

"So what about your family?"  
I smiled.

"Well I grew up in the muggle world, my grandmother is a witch. But my mother never really showed any magical ability."

They both nodded.

"What house do you want to be sorted in?"  
Albus asked.

"Ravenclaw, I would greatly appreciate if I were chosen to be put into that house. But now that I think about it I'd be fine with any house, other than Slytherien."

Rose and Albus both nodded.

"Well I want to be in Gryffindor, like my big brother, and my parents."  
Albus said smiling. I smiled back, I wish I could have been that proud of my family. We talked about many other things then I changed into my robes. I ran into Scorpius and he smiled.

"Why hello Cecilia."

I smiled.

"Hello Scorpius how are you?"

He shrugged.

"I'm good, can't wait to be sorted! I can guarantee you will be in Slytherien."

I smiled fakely.

"Why thank you I guess, I hope to see you soon."  
I said sarcastically and walked back to the compartment I was in. I picked up my book and started reading. Albus was sitting next to me quietly.

"You know Slytherien does not have to be bad."

Albus said quietly. I looked up at him shocked, I thought he of all people would understand.

"What do you mean?"

He smiled.

"Well my father named me Albus Severus Potter. I am named after two headmasters of Hogwarts, Severus Snape was the bravest man my father knew, and he was a Slytherien. You don't have to let the title of the house define what it is, it may be better than we think."

I looked at him in a new light, he was far more knowledgeable than I thought.  
"Thank you Albus, I would have never saw it in that way."

He smiled.

"You're welcome."

We arrived at Hogwarts shortly and I truthfully didn't remember entering. All I could think about was being sorted. Thankfully my last name started with a V so I wouldn't be that early in the sorting. We were all placed in a line to the great hall, I have read so much about the architecture of Hogwarts. It is far better seeing it in person than in a book.

Albus looked nervous, he looked back towards Rose and I. I gave him a reassuring smile and so did Rose. He smiled back but he was still nervous. It was Albus turn next and he was sweating, I found his brother at the Gryffindor table watching anxiously.

"Albus Potter."

They called, he sat on the chair and they placed the sorting hat onto his head.

"Hm... Same as your father do not want to be put in that house. Alright, GRYFFINDOR!"  
He smiled brightly and his brother and others cheered.

Sooner than I thought it was my turn.

"Cecilia Volger."

I felt my stomach churning in fear. I sat in the chair and waited.

_Please not Slytherien, please._

"You speak Parseltongue a rare talent, excellent for Slytherien. "

I swallowed in fear, I had discovered the talent when a snake in my mother's garden kept returning and she was frightened by it.

_Please! I'm smart I've skipped three grades. I also learned how to read when I was three years old. _

"Well you are indeed Intelligent you would do well in Ravenclaw as well... But Brave _very _brave, you know the consequences if you are found out. Yet you still come to Hogwarts. Hard one, indeed the hardest choice I've been faced with yet."

"GRYFFINDOR!" She yelled out. I smiled brightly and walked towards the Gryffindor table where they patted my back. Albus saved a seat for me and he smiled.

"I'm glad you're in Gryffindor, but I thought you would be in Ravenclaw for sure."  
I smiled at him.

"Truthfully I thought the same, but either way I'm glad I'm in this house."

Rose was also sorted into Gryffindor she said the sorting had said the same thing as her mother that she would do well in Ravenclaw, but since she was a Weasley it decided to choose Gryffindor. I laughed at that, based on her family they were all in Gryffindor.

We were lead into the common Gryffindor common room all the first year students were looking around in awe. We all made out separate ways to our dormitories, thankfully my bed was next to Rose's. I was glad I was close to someone familiar. We changed into our night clothes and went into bed.

"Tomorrows the first day of our studies!"  
I smiled at Rose's excitement.

"I know I'm so excited, Goodnight Rose."

She smiled and said the same and turned off her bedside lamp and fell asleep quickly. But I couldn't fall asleep I was too anxious.

"Calypso."

I whispered softly.

My owl flew to my shoulder and hooted softly. I tied a letter to her leg, and smiled as she stretched her wings ready.

"Send this to mother, make sure grandmother gives you a treat. Don't leave until she does."

I opened the window and Calypso flew out into the night I settled back into bed and turned off the lamp at my bedside. I closed my eyes knowing that tomorrow was the first day for the next six years of my life, and I had to make the best of day.

* * *

**Please review and tell me what you think.**

**-True Goddess **


End file.
